Listen to your heart
by cherrybomb17
Summary: Blaze has a hard time showing people she likes them and that she cares about them while everyone else struggles with their feelings all she could think about is Silver, her best friend, and her possible love interest.


**Hi guys I know I keep coming back and leaving but every since Sonic Mania and Sonic Forces have been out I want to start a new Sonic series and I feel like I can really make people laugh with what I have sooo please enjoy and I hopefully can get back to my old stuff :)...Rated M for a couple of reasons...**

I was sitting alone in my room thinking about Silver...we had been best friends for a long time I keep thinking about our cute little adventures that we had together, I would sometimes laugh to myself because all I could think about was him...sometimes I'd questioned if I had a crush on him sometimes.

"Oh gosh do I?" I thought to myself.

"Nonononononono…." As I paced back and forth he was my best friend I shouldn't be thinking about him this way.

RIIINNNNNNNGGGGG! Went the phone in my house nearly scared me, I rushed over to it and answered surprised to hear a familiar voice.

"HEY GIRL!" a very cheery voice on the other line said.

"Oh hey Amy what's up?" I said happy it was her and not Silver...I would die if it was him…

"So the girls and I and some of the boys were going to get ice cream then maybe hang out at the park, you should come with, you know who was thinking about coming along...what do you think Princess?" Amy asked.

Amy and Rouge were the only ones who knew about my crush because they were nosy bitches...(excuse my language ^.^)

"I don't know Amy doesn't really sound like my thing." I said.

"Awwww c'mon we'll have fun I promise." Amy pleaded.

"I don't know I feel like I'll be super nervous." I explained.

"Don't worry girl I promise the guys will be super loud and distracting it'll be okay." Amy laughed.

"Well okay I just hope things won't be awkward." I said.

 **In Rouge's car**

"IF YOU WANNA BE MY LOVER, YOU GOTTA GET WITH MY FRIENDS!" Wave, Amy and Cream were all singing loudly in the car as Rouge was reapplying her lipstick and I was just sitting in the back with Amy and Cream looking out the window.

"Ugh! Rouge you think you can do that after we get to the ice cream place?" Wave asked.

"Calm down we're at a stop light no big deal." Rouge said and continued.

"Okay bitch if we die and you live I'm haunting your ass." Wave snapped.

Rouge just glared at Wave and put her make up down and kept driving.

"OMG! CREAM! BLAZE! LOOK AT SONIC, SHADOW, AND SILVER IN THIS PHOTO!" Amy showed me and Cream a picture of the guys in a photoshoot picture.

"UGH aren't they just amazing." Amy smiled.

"Mr. Sonic, Shadow, and Silver look great, but I wish Tail was in that picture too." Cream blushed.

 **Cream's thoughts…**

" **Cream I've been thinking about this for a while but I'm ready to start a relationship with you." Tails smiles lovingly at Cream.**

" **Oh Tails I was just thinking the same thing." Cream smiled and they were close to kissing when…**

"GAAAAHHH THAT'S NEVER GONNA HAPPEN!" Cream yelled scaring Cheese, along with me and Amy...geez I wonder what her problem is...

I looked over, yeah they looked great but of course I just meant Silver...I just don't know what's wrong with me and why he's the only one that's on my mind but maybe I should just forget about him even though it would be hard as hell…

 **The Boys had already arrived at the Ice cream place…**

"Hey Shadow I was thinking maybe when we get to the park we could have a race?" Sonic asked.

Shadow looked up from his book and glared at him…

"Uhhh guessing that's a no then…" Sonic said slowly backing up.

"Geez Shadow calm down just because you can't find that 4th chaos emerald doesn't mean you have to be a dick 24/7." Knuckles laughed along with Silver.

"Talk about that emerald one more time dipshit and I'll slice your throat open and feed it to Eggman's robots." Shadow said.

"Oh shit my bad somebody's triggered." Knuckles said grabbing onto his neck.

"Kinda what you get for being an ass." Jet said typing on his computer.

"I wonder what's keeping the girls?" Tails asked.

"Awww somebody worried about Cream." Silver said while him and Sonic were making kissy noises in front of Tails.

"Noooooo I'm just curious and who are you to talk about me when you're all over Blaze and you with Amy." Tails smirked.

"What about Blaze?!" Silver said getting offended.

"Yeah and I'm pretty sure Amy is into Jet now." Sonic said looking a little disappointed.

"Hell no I thought I saw her eyeing Shadow." Jet said.

"Nonononono that girl is too hype for me, I'd rather date that redhead Sally." Shadow said and went back to reading.

"I wonder how she's doing…" Silver thought to himself.

Of course he wasn't talking about Sally he meant Blaze saying as if he hadn't seen her in days ever since Infinite had showed up everyone had been distant…

"SEE I TOLD YOU I WOULD FIND THE RIGHT ICE CREAM PLACE YA BITCH!" Rouge said yelling at Wave as we arrived.

"Well look who it is Rouge the bat, EVERYBODY WATCH YOUR WALLETS!" Knuckles yelled.

"SHUT UP POTHEAD!" Rouge yells at Knuckles.

I laughed a little along with Silver

"What's this about Pot?" Sonic said raising an eyebrow.

"Ahhh I see you're still trying to out roast me...okay then...that's right I have smoked a little, but at least I'm not a Jewel taking-whore." Knuckles smirked.

Rouge slapped him extremely hard…

"OW!" Knuckles yelled.

 **At the park…**

I felt super uneasy as everyone was either racing, barbecuing as we waiting on the rest of our friends to arrive, and sitting in the grass listening to music.

Me and Silver were next to each other while the others were playing duck duck goose…

"Duck, duck, duck, GOOSE!" Knuckles hit Espio…

"Shithead." Espio whispered and turned invisible catching Knuckles within seconds…

"Huh where did you even come from?" Knuckles said surprised.

"Does that matter? you lost the round silly." Cream laughed.

"I thought we said no powers." Amy pouted.

Then everyone argued if they should use powers or not…

I laughed and I noticed that Silver was kinda staring at me I looked his way and he quickly turned his head, I finally chose to speak up first…

"Sooo it's been awhile...how is everything…" I said.

"Ahhh pretty good...OH! I got a new car." Silver smiled at me.

"Oh nice...how how's it been treating you?" What a stupid thing to say.

"Ahhh pretty well...I mean ran out of gas within few hours I had to push it home, but it's okay Sonic and Shadow were there to help me." Silver laughed.

I laughed as well it was fun to see that it wasn't awkward between us and that we were okay...Silver reached for my hand and help it. My whole face turned completely red and I looked back at him with a smile.

"HEY LOVEBIRDS! WE'RE GONNA EAT!" Maria said.(Okay keep in mind that Maria is a hedgehog in my stories from now on sooooo I hope that is okay, and she's going to be a bitch...sorta...Any way back to the story.)

We walked all the way back to the picnic tables and we ate chili dogs, hamburgers, fruit, salad, pizzas, cake, water, juice, sodas, and milk….don't ask me who brought the milk. (XD)

Anyway so we all sat around a table and just ate our food and talked about life and such…

"I'm just saying I feel like Sega should go back to making the SA type games I miss the spotlight." Rouge said.

"Speak for yourself I'm just left to die in every game Shadow stars in." Maria said sinking down in her chair.

"Guys I wish I was playable, you know can walk around and such but I'm only on a board." Wave complained.

"Hey at least you guys weren't in Sonic Boom that game sucked." Knuckles said eating.

Me and Silver were having our own little conversation talking about how terrible Sonic 0'6 was and laughing about it…

"To think a few years ago I would have almost lost you." Silver said.

"Awww you would never lose me...I'm a little hard to lose." I laughed.

Maria nudged me and winked.

I just ignored her like I didn't see it and I looked over at Cream and Tails and saw them flirting intensely hmmm I wonder…

"Hey Silver why don't you ask Blaze out already." Sonic nudged Silver.

"Shhh I was planning on it." Silver said.

"Hey Knuckles imagine if we dated wouldn't we be the best couple ever?" Rouge smiled.

"Nah I'm good." Knuckles said.

"Humph whatever..." Rouge said looking disappointed.

After food everyone was just doing their own thing singing, eating, and dancing I was reading a book and Silver came up to me looking extremely nervous…

"Hey Blaze I have something to ask you.." Silver said.

"Oh okay what's up." I asked.

"Well ummm it's just-" before he could tell me what he was going to say the girls came up to me and asked me to dance with them...ugh are we ever going to be alone. :/

 **Hey I'm back, yea I have been gone for a while and I promise I'm here to stay and make sure I get everything together...and also I do really like the whole Tails and Zoey ship but she won't show up until later but yeah I hoped you guys like it make sure to comment to let me know if you guys like the story... :)**


End file.
